


M is for Morosexual

by Infinitum



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa swears a lot, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I love Kasuari, Indirect Confessions, Kasumi is her moron, The T rating is purely because of Arisa's mouth btw, arisa is a morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitum/pseuds/Infinitum
Summary: Ichigaya Arisa was always calm, composed and-"Arisaaaaa~"Well, except when one certain moron was involved.





	M is for Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I find inspiration from the most random things. In this case it was this cursed alignment chart for a certain meme:
> 
> https://twitter.com/taerimis/status/1139988951979253760
> 
> Anyway, I hope ye enjoy this fic lol

"Arisaaaaaa~ Let's go shopping~"

Arisa had barely begun to turn in the direction of the voice before another body impacted with hers, familiar slender arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Eugh- Kasumi! Get off me!"

The girl in question just smiled cheekily before nuzzling her cheek into Arisa's.

"Arisaaa~" she whined, and Arisa's blood pressure continued it's steep climb at the crocodile tears that Kasumi was undoubtedly shedding. "Are you saying you don't like my hugs?"

Arisa fought the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks. Damn this girl. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Of course not! Not when you nearly assault me everytime!"

"We should call the police." O-Tae nodded sagely - Arisa hadn't even noticed the rest of Popipa enter her classroom - and she had mere milliseconds to mentally prepare herself for-

"Ehhhhhh??? O-Tae?!" Kasumi shrieked, and it was at the stage where Arisa didn't even flinch at the eardrum-shattering pitch. She was going to be deaf before she finished school and... she had accepted that.

"Saaya~ O-Tae is being mean!"

Arisa fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"There, there, Kasumi," Saaya placated, forever the mediator of this crazy group. "Arisa will bail you out."

And Arisa nodded, at least someone here could speak some sense.

 _Wait_. 

"Ehhhh??" Arisa cried, Saaya's words finally registering with her. "No I won't!"

But it was too late. She could almost feel the sparkles radiating off Kasumi. She turned her head, and just as she expected, purple eyes were alight with pure joy. _Shit_. She was too gay for this.

"Arisa! I love you~"

"K-Kasumi…" she stammered, cursing herself for not being able to form a coherent reply.

She wriggled out of Kasumi's hold, ignoring the girl's whine of disappointment. She was going to combust if she stayed; she could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She marched towards the open door of the classroom, pointedly ignoring the looks her friends were giving her. Damn them all, they enjoyed teasing her way too much! Even Rimi seemed on the verge of laughing! 

With a sigh, Arisa glanced over her shoulder.

"... Are we going shopping or not?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Woohoo!" Kasumi cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's go!"

Arisa made eye contact with the rest of Popipa, an unspoken question on her lips.

"No harm in a quick detour before practice," Saaya smiled.

A part of Arisa recoiled in fear at that statement. With Kasumi and Tae _anything_ could happen during a 'quick detour'.

* * *

Shopping had been a largely uneventful affair for which Arisa was hugely grateful for. Other than having to physically drag O-Tae away from the pet store, there had been no major incidents.

Kasumi had picked up some snacks for after practice. Which was pointless in Arisa's opinion since her Obaa-chan always fed the members of Popipa when they were over. 

Now that she thought of it… Kasumi ate at Arisa's almost as much than she did at her own house. 

She glanced at the brunette who was chatting with Saaya and Rimi expressively, no doubt discussing the treats she just bought with vigour.

Arisa sighed internally. She should really charge Kasumi for rent at this point. She basically lived at her house.

"Oh! Oh! Can we go in there?" Kasumi suddenly chirped, pointing at the bookshop before them. "I need shosplis colupis!"

"Eh? Some _what?!_ " Arisa cried, but her question was ignored as Kasumi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shop.

School supplies. Kasumi wanted _school supplies._

Arisa stood aghast in the middle of the shop, unsure what to say about the monstrosity before her.

"S-Shosplis…" she heard Rimi attempt to say beside her. 

Arisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not explode over a shop display. A terrible, awful, catastrophic _mistake_ of a display, but nonetheless, she would not explode over-

"Ohhhh," Rimi murmured. "School supplies."

For the love of-

"Rimi-rin~" Saaya lilted teasingly. "I heard that."

"S-Saaya-chan… I-I didn't know-"

Saaya giggled before moving to pat Rimi on the head. "It's okay, I'm only joking." She glanced towards the shelves. "It's an uh… interesting display, isn't it?"

"You think?" Arisa deadpanned, a tirade on the tip of her tongue as she watched Kasumi grab some supplies. "Who the-"

The hairs on Arisa's arms began to rise, causing alarm bells to go off in her head.

" _Shosplis Colupis_ ," whispered a voice right beside her ear not even a second later, and Arisa hated to admit it, but she jumped with fright.

"AGH! O-Tae!" she screamed, knowing the identity of her assailant before she even turned around. As expected, O-Tae was the one who whispered in her ear, and the girl was now watching her with an unreadable expression. Arisa's eye twitched with irritation.

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled. "I was trying to ignore it, I really tried. Who the FUCK arranged the letters this way? It's terrible! Absolutely atrocious! I- mmph!"

She squealed underneath the hand that now covered her mouth.

_O-Tae!!_

"Don't shout in the store, Arisa. I'll have to call the police."

Arisa tried to retort, but the words were muffled by O-Tae's hand.

"Oh? Arisa is going to be arrested?" Kasumi said, her tone and expression far too innocent. "Oh no~ Our poor Arisa~"

"Arisa-chan, I'll bring you a chocolate cornet every day!"

Arisa's eyes darted wildly amongst her friends and settled on Saaya; her only hope in this cruel world. Blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and Saaya held her silence for a brief moment before she burst out laughing.

"O-Tae… Let Arisa go before she explodes, ahahaha~"

All Arisa could do in response was growl underneath O-Tae's palm.

"I hate you all." She settled on muttering after O-Tae _finally_ removed her hand.

Saaya chuckled knowingly, causing Arisa to squirm uncomfortably.

Agh! She was definitely blushing again, damn it!

"Arisaaaa~" Kasumi whined, plonking her head on Arisa's shoulder. Arisa rolled her eyes. Kasumi was like a really, _really_ annoying (and… _slightly_ cute) pet that demanded constant attention.

"Aghhhhh! Fine! I don't hate you! Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" Kasumi beamed. Eugh. Arisa really was too gay for this.

"Jeez… J-Just go buy your school supplies," Arisa sighed.

"My what?" Kasumi questioned, tapping her lip with her finger.

"Your school supplies! They're in your hands right now!" 

Arisa could almost see the light bulb go off over Kasumi's head. "Oh! You mean my shosplis colupis!"

It took everything in Arisa's power not to throttle Kasumi in that moment. Why on earth had she fallen for-

Arisa shook her head to clear such thoughts. Focus on the murderous rage she felt every time Kasumi said something so adorably stupid-

"Why am I such a morosexual?" she muttered, fixing her ire at a particularly interesting spot of dust on the floor.

"Ehh? Arisa??"

Oh shit. 

"N-Nothing!" she shrieked, pushing Kasumi off her. "G-Go buy your… _things_. I'm going outside!"

Without another word she turned on her heel and marched out of the shop, too mortified to even consider what the cashier probably thought of her.

When she was outside, Arisa leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. That had been too close. She needed to stop overreacting around Kasumi, but it was just _hard_. So hard not to when the girl looked at her as if she were the stars themselves sometimes and _aghh_ \- 

But then again. She did that with a lot of people. And things. Just... anything really. It was just part of who Kasumi is. Things that made Kasumi happy were ‘kira kira’ and ‘doki doki’, and Arisa… liked that about her. Even if it made it ridiculously hard to tell whether Kasumi was just being well, _Kasumi_ , or if she returned her feelings. Ugh. She was thinking about this too much.

“A-Arisa-chan…?”

Arisa brought her gaze back down to find Rimi looking at her, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

“Ahh… Hi, Rimi.” She was actually grateful for the interruption to her thoughts. That could’ve gone on forever.

“A-Are you okay, Arisa-chan?”

Arisa considered her answer for a moment. Honestly? No. Kasumi made her _feel_ things. Too many things. It was crazy and overwhelming but also wonderful and - she couldn’t tell anyone that. Even Rimi. Not yet anyway. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Rimi.”

“Arisa’s just being her tsundere self.”

Arisa whirled around, glaring at the girl who just emerged from the store. “Shut up, O-Tae!”

“See,” O-Tae smiled. “Tsundere.”

Arisa threw her hands up in defeat. Crossing her arms, she looked away from O-Tae. “I can’t win with you guys… Jeez.”

“Ohoho~ Is that a blushing Arisa I see~?” Kasumi teased, peeking over O-Tae’s shoulder.

“GEH- NO!”

“Eehehehe, you’re so cute Arisa~”

“Go away!”

“Ehhh? But Arisaaaa, I thought you said you loved me?”

Arisa nearly choked on her own spit. “WHEN DID I SAY THAT?”

Purple eyes twinkled with mischief, and in that moment Arisa knew she had made a fatal mistake. “Arisa~ You said you don’t hate me, which is Arisa-speak for ‘I love you’!”

Arisa’s jaw dropped in horror. “WHAT?!”

Kasumi just smiled behind her hand. Why that little-

 _Wait._ She was just playing into Kasumi’s game. Like she _always_ did. Arisa took a deep breath. It was time to turn the tables a little. “Whatever,” she drawled, keeping her expression neutral. And _boy_ did she feel satisfied by Kasumi’s shocked expression.

“A-Arisa?” The brunette stammered as a blush worked its way from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “You’re not denying it?!”

Arisa stared at Kasumi pointedly before something on the ground caught her eye. “You dropped your… ugh… _shosplis colupis_ ,” was all she said in reply.

“A-Arisa?!”

 _Score 1 for me_ , Arisa thought as she turned on her heel and walked away. _That’ll teach her._ Behind her she could hear Saaya console a hysterical Kasumi while fighting back giggles. Arisa rolled her eyes. Kasumi was so dramatic. She didn’t even say anything-

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

She technically, maybe, perhaps, indirectly confessed?! By not denying that she-?!!?!?!?!?!?

“Oh my god,” Arisa wheezed quietly as she came to a standstill. SHE INDIRECTLY CONFESSED TO KASUMI?!?!?

She could feel her face burning. WHY DIDN’T SHE DENY IT?!

“Arisa-chan?”

Arisa whirled around. Rimi and O-Tae were looking at her expectantly. 

“I-I-” she tried to say, but her mouth was suddenly parched. She swallowed heavily before continuing. “I GOTTA GO HOME AND HELP OBAA-CHAN. THERE’S NO PRACTICE TODAY. BYE!”

She sprinted away without waiting for their reactions. She-?! She accidentally kind of confessed to Kasumi?!

Oh _god_.

Next thing she knew she was planting herself face first onto her bed and screaming silently into her pillow. Of all the stupid things to end up confessing over, it was Kasumi misreading a _sign_ that put cracks in Arisa’s iron walls.

She was the epitome of a morosexual.

“Stupid shosplis colupis what the heck…” she groaned, her words muffled. She turned her head to the side to breathe and-

Shrieked. So loud. So freakin’ loud.

 _Why_ did Kasumi think it was a good idea to lurk at the door like some kind of serial killer.

“Arisaaaa~ Don’t scream like that you gave me a fright!” the girl whined, moving into the room and kneeling by Arisa’s bed.

“I frightened you? What about _me_? You were standing there all creepy like an axe murderer! I thought I was going to die! How did you even get in here?!”

“Obaa-chan let me in!” Kasumi chirped, and eughhhhh Arisa’s heart beat a little faster at the smile on the brunette’s face. She had the inexplicable urge to squish her cheeks.

Instead she grunted, sitting up so she wasn’t looking at Kasumi sideways. 

Her own grandmother was conspiring against her. She always let Kasumi into the house, and more specifically instructed her to go to Arisa’s bedroom any time she came over. Which… was a _lot._

“So…” Arisa said, looking anywhere but at the purple orbs she could feel boring into her. “I said there was no practice today, s-so why are you here.”

She knew exactly why Kasumi was here and she knew that Kasumi knew that she knew - wow, that sounded convoluted and she was definitely overthinking this - but as _if_ she was going to-

As if she was going to directly bring up what she said today. Or more accurately, what she didn’t say. She’d die of embarrassment before the sentence was even finished.

To her surprise Kasumi didn’t launch into some starry-eyed well, _something_. Instead she looked away bashfully, and Arisa couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open in shock.

A _shy_ Kasumi.

“I never thought I’d see you stay silent for more than thirty seconds,” Arisa remarked, a smirk curling up her lip.

Kasumi’s eyes snapped back to hers in surprise. “Don’t be mean~” she pouted and Arisa nearly died on the spot.

Suddenly Kasumi leaned forward and Arisa… _may_ have let a little squeak out. 

Her eyes drifted down, to where Kasumi had laced their fingers together.

"K-Kasumi?"

The girl in question just looked away from her, and Arisa was positive the pink she saw stain Kasumi's cheeks was not her imagination.

"Ah… Let's go to practice!" Kasumi exclaimed, pulling Arisa to her feet. "Everyone's waiting for us!"

Arisa blinked confusedly. "Wait, what? I told you all to go home!" 

Kasumi grinned. “O-Tae was like ‘Arisa’s being all tsundere again' and then said something about Occhan that I didn't really hear because I was already running to your house... But, yeah! I agreed and told everyone to go to the basement while I went up to talk to you!"

"I'm not tsundere!" Arisa cried, swatting Kasumi's shoulder with her free hand.

Kasumi just giggled, and a genuinely demented noise left Arisa's throat when the brunette pinched her cheek. "You are. It's cute!"

"Kasumi!"

"Arisaaaa~" she cooed back, her eyes twinkling with glee.

Arisa rolled her eyes, deciding not to fall for the obvious bait. She was almost proud of herself.

Lost in thought, Arisa stared at where one of her hands were still linked with Kasumi's.

What… What did this mean exactly? For Kasumi to hold her hand like this? Sure Kasumi was uh… affectionate to say the least, but something about this felt _different_. Could it be - 

Was Kasumi giving her an indirect confession of her own? 

Arisa's cheeks grew hot at the thought. Oh my _god_. Feeling emboldened by the seed of hope that had grown in her, she squeezed Kasumi's hand lightly, biting back a gasp when Kasumi squeezed back.

Kasumi beamed at her, and she couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face; she didn’t want to stop it. Ughhh she was being such a sap.

She was completely lost in Kasumi's eyes, and she didn't even realise she was leaning forward until she could feel Kasumi's breath mixing with her own.

 _Oh_.

"Oh! I remembered what O-Tae said!" Kasumi blurted, bringing an end to… whatever was just happening. She'd have to file that away and analyse it later because her brain was a bit overloaded right now since, y'know, _she was holding Kasumi's hand._

Arisa raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"She told me 'Arisa's as stubborn as Occhan but she's also just as fluffy and can't resist a good cuddle'!"

It took a moment for Arisa to process that statement.

"WHAT?!" she howled. "I'm going to kill O-Tae! I'm not fluffy! How could I be fluffy?! I'm not a rabbit!" 

Tightening her grip on Kasumi's hand, she stomped out of her room and dragged the girl with her, ignoring Kasumi's giggles that bounced around them.

Oh she was going to _kill_ O-Tae. _Ugh_.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Kasumi wiping tears away with the back of her hand. The little shit was laughing at her. She wanted to yell, but a part of her softened at the look Kasumi gave her when their eyes met.

_Hnnngh._

Shit. She was always going to be too gay for this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
